


If you ask me to, I will…

by flickawhip



Category: Strictly Come Dancing RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-12
Updated: 2014-10-12
Packaged: 2018-02-20 21:45:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2444294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Disclaimer: So not REAL. But we can dream. <br/>Summary: Snuggly cuteness basically.</p>
            </blockquote>





	If you ask me to, I will…

Erin Boag had always seen Anton Du Beke as a good friend and her dance partner, that would always be the case. She had been a little surprised when the judges decided to throw out Anton and Jerry when poor, dear Natalie had been saddled with a complete fool… but she had somewhat expected Anton to bounce back, he always had done before… apparently not this time. 

She had found him alone in the dance rehearsal space, seemingly pouting. Something he next to never did. At least, not in the practice space… apparently this was all too fresh. She had moved, slowly, closer, somewhat astounded to see Anton was clearly fighting to not cry. 

“Anton?”

He had turned, looked up and snuffled vaguely. 

Within seconds she had moved to pull him up off the seat, encasing him in the strongest hug she could muster, her lips brushing his ear as she spoke. 

“C’mon… don’t let them get to you… I need my big, strong, brave Anton…”

Anton had made no sound and she had sighed softly. 

“Oh, Anton… I don’t like seeing you like this.”

He had responded only by nuzzling into her neck, clinging on tightly, somewhat like a baby would it’s mother. She had smiled softly even as she felt his hands sneak under her jacket. 

“Shhh now, that’s my boy.”


End file.
